fictionalnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hossia
Hossia '(Filipino: ''Oshiya), officially the 'Hossin Republic '(Filipino: Republika ng Oshena), formerly known as '''Jalaria, is a (fictional) country located in both Southeast Asia and Africa; situated in Taiwan, Batanes province (Philippines), Ryukyu Islands and Bonin Islands (Japan), Northern Mariana Islands, Palau, Yap Islands (Micronesia), Great Farconville and Banagan (Calamba City in the Philippines), Wake Island, Andaman and Nicobar Islands (India), São Tomé and Príncipe, and Annobón (Spain). Official Name: Hossin Republic (Hossia) National Name: Oseyana Repuplico (Oseya) {Halarese} Motto: "Nasion na lipas parasa pepulo, en parasa Dus higit dan aniya bagay."'' {Halarese} ' '' "Nation that lives for people, and for God more than anything" {English} '''Capital': Jolvia (Okinawa) Largest City: New Taipei City Languages: Halarese • English • Spanish Religion: 99.1% Christian (65% Catholics, 32% Protestants, 3% Others) 0.6% Islams 0.2% Shinto 0.1% Others Demonyms: Oseyana (feminine) • Oseyano (masculine) • Hossin Government: Unitary presidential constitutional republic Legislature: National Assembly History: • Confederation of Jalaria (Philippines, India, Nigeria) years, 2 months • Governational Military of Jalaria years, 9 months • Jalaria Kingdom years, 11 months • Jalaria Empire years, 8 months • Republic of Jalaria years, 4 months • Hossin Republic Ongoing Area: 51,442.36 square km (19,862 square mi) Population: ~4,000,000 Currency: Hossin Peso (₱) Calling Dial: +11 ISO 3166 code: Alpha-2 code = HS Alpha-3 code = BHS Naming The name ''Hossia ''was coined in honor of King Abraham Hoss I, the first king of Jalaria Kingdom. The ''Jalaria ''was named from Jalari, one of the villages in Nadaun of Hamirpur in India, where it is one of the location first established the Confederation of Jalaria. History Hossia was founded as the Confederation of Jalaria. It was established in both on Farconville in Calamba City in the Philippines, Jalari village in India, and in Okobo Ebughu in Nigeria. Philippines - When the Confederation of Jalaria was established, it covers only the whole Zinnia street. Several months later, it expanded to the whole village and to the whole Barangay Parian. It changed its name to Governational Military of Jalaria. It annexed it's neighbouring barangays of Paciano Rizal, Lawa, Real, and Calamba Poblacion. Two years later, Jalaria conquered the whole city of Calamba and its neighbouring towns: Cabuyao, Santa Rosa, Biñan, San Pedro, Los Baños, and Bay in Laguna province, Silang and Carmona in Cavite province, and Santo Tomas and Tanauan City in Batangas province. The Philippine-Jalarian War started and lasted for over 100 years. Three years later, the Jalaria Kingdom was established and it annex the whole province of Laguna, as well as Cavite, Batangas, Quezon, Rizal, Muntinlupa City, Las Piñas City, Marinduque, Mindoro Island, Romblon, Busuanga Islands Group, Burias Island, Camarines provinces, Albay, Catanduanes, Aurora, Nueva Ecija, Tarlac, Bulacan, Zambales, the whole regions of Ilocos, Cagayan Valley, and Cagayan Valley, including the Batanes province. It stop there for almost 30 years when the name changed to Jalaria Empire until they reach Hualien City in Taiwan when the First Jolvia War started and lasted for 50 years. Eventually, they annexed the whole Hualien County, as well as Taitung County, Pingtung County, Kaishun City, Tainan City, Nantou County, Yilan County, until they reach the whole state of Taiwan, and eventually expanded in the whole islands of Ryukyu in Japan. A few years later, Jalaria Empire annexed the Kyushu and Shikoku Islands in Japan as well as the Bonin Islands in the aforementioned country. Until it expanded to South Korea, Northern Mariana Islands, Palau, FS Micronesia. Eventually, the Second Jolvia War started against China. It lasted for 20 years and the Jalaria Empire successfully annexed Shandong province, including the city of Puyang, Jiangsu province, Zhejiang province, Fujian province, Guandong province, excluding Hong Kong, Guangxi province, and Hainan province.